Sempre sonhe
by Ieda
Summary: Nos sonhos guardamos nossas maiores forças! Nossa vontade de lutar... Elizabeth e Will sabem muito bem o que os sonhos podem nos impulsionar a resistir... Mesmo que isso signifique sobreviver a mais profunda saudade. Song fic- Música: Ever Dream- Nightwih


_**Song-fic:**__** Sempre sonhe**_

_**Música:**__** Ever dream (Nightwish)**_

_**Gênero:**__** Romance/drama**_

_**Casal:**__** Will e Elizabeth fic willabeth**_

**_Resumo: _**

**_Nos sonhos guardamos nossas maiores forças! Nossa vontade de lutar... Elizabeth e Will sabem bem o que os sonhos podem nos impulsionar a resistir... Mesmo que isso signifique sobreviver a mais profunda saudade_****_. _**

_**Disclamer:**__** Piratas do caribe e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos são de direito da Disney, e não pretendo de forma alguma conseguir lucro com essa fic.**_

* * *

O frio da noite invadia o quarto. Na cama desperta a loira tentava inutilmente voltar ao sonho abandonado... O mesmo que fazia a cada noite, confortando-se pela falta que Will fazia em sua vida.

Pela janela tremulava as brancas cortinas embaladas a melodia do luar. Elizabeth Swan se levantava vestindo o fino robe pousado sobre a cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Dirigia-se a mesma janela, sumindo entre as brancas cortinas ao alcançá-las.

A pela alva dela recebia a luz do luar como antes recebia o toque dele... Era profundo e mágico. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram o astro de beleza única... A beleza enigmática que prendia sua atenção, hipnotizando-a. A falta de Will fazia sua essência sucumbir a cada dia...

Lembrava-se dos beijos, das carícias, mas confrontava o amor com a dor de imaginar nunca mais senti-las... Dez anos nunca haviam lhe parecido tanto quanto pareciam naquele trágico dia em que se separou dele. E como parece agora... Apenas um ano depois.

**Ever felt away with me  
**_Já se sentiu longe junto comigo_

**Just once that all I need**

_Só uma vez tudo que preciso  
_**Entwined in finding you one day**  
_Envolvido em achar você algum dia_

Restavam nove! Nove anos e um amor enclausurado, um coração flagelado... E agora uma criança.

O mesmo olhar que fitava a lua se dirigiu ao interior do quarto onde um simplório berço jazia a outra extremidade. Deixou-se encher de ternura ao fitá-lo distante. Era sua única esperança naquela solidão, seu companheiro, seu porto-seguro... Seu filho! A representação viva de seu amor verdadeiro, o amor que dividiu com o homem de sua vida... Tão distante naquele momento.

Suas mãos tocaram as vidraças, trancando-as e barrando a brisa noturna. As cortinas taparam o brilho esbranquiçado da lua. Deixando apenas que penetrassem no ambiente parcialmente.

Seus passos tomaram o rumo oposto, defrontando-se com o mesmo berço que fitou momentos antes. Em seu interior se permitiu apreciar a beleza do menino... Ela debrusou-se a fim de vê-lo mais de perto... Dormia serenamente, exalando a mais pura beleza que um ser podia ter.

Acomodando-se deixou que seus dedos tocassem-lhe a face, sentindo a pele tão aveludada... Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, não contendo-se nos olhos marejados. Como amava aquela criança! O quanto lutava consigo própria para permanecer forte por ele, pela vida que ele tinha direito de ter ao lado da mãe!

Chorava também por imaginar o que diria quando o pai faltasse a ele... O que responderia quando as perguntas tornassem-se freqüentes, e a curiosidade do menino passasse a uma maior necessidade de saber... Contaria que o pai estava ao mar aprisionado ao Holandês Voador? Iria expô-lo a pirataria? Contando que sua mãe era a rainha da corte? Não sabia que conseguia tanto... Era necessário a ele a verdade, mas era mais necessário ainda sua segurança!

Naquele momento, fitando-o e acariciando, ela só pensava em o quanto teria de protegê-lo do mundo que vivia... O quanto daria de si própria para vê-lo feliz e bem!

Mas precisava acreditar que um dia Willian encontraria o pai, conheceria o grande homem que ele era... E partilharia de sua admiração com ela. Por que esse sonho era o único que podia guardar para o resto da vida.

**Ever felt away without me **  
_Já_ _se sentiu longe sem minha presença_  
**My love, it lies so deep**

_Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo_

**Ever dream of me**

_Sempre sonhe comigo_

Sereno flutuava o Holandês, pelas águas mais tranqüilas já navegadas... Mas desconhecidas ao seu capitão, que tinha total certeza de jamais se familiarizar com elas... Nem durante esses ou mais anos que tivesse de ali passar... Aquele ambiente era completamente oposto a ele.

Mórbido e silencioso à atmosfera não podia ser menos aconchegante. Will olhava a sua volta, enquanto a neblina o cobria tentando encontrar si próprio naquele abismo de almas.

Sentia-se morto naquele posto, naquele lugar... Seus marujos então! Em nada ajudavam... Eram todos iguais... Todos tão obscuros quanto aquele ambiente.

O que mantinha sua vida imortal era o amor deixado em terra... Seu impulso a sobreviver a tudo, a cada novo obstáculo, a cada nova queda.

Elizabeth era sua esperança! Tudo se resumia nela, no amor que nutria, na saudade que o sugava...

Ele caminhou até a amurada, de onde vislumbrou o oceano no seu mais profundo azul... Suspirou parecendo sucumbir diante daquele abismo, mas eram lá que as esperanças se renovavam.

Via a face dela naquelas mesmas águas... Ouvia seu nome sendo repetido, talvez pelos seres que naquelas profundezas habitavam... Celestiais ou não, eles brincavam com a angústia de Will... Iludindo-o com aqueles chamados... Tão parecidos às preces que involuntariamente ele fazia em seu interior.

Apenas um ano... De dez... O quanto mais suportaria? Naquele lugar, naquela vida... Naquele eterno fardo!

Ele fechava os olhos e pensava no sorriso dela, tentava mantê-lo ali, seguro em sua mente, trazendo-o sempre a realidade, e mantendo sua coragem em frente a qualquer perigo.

**Would you do it with me**

_Você o faria comigo__  
_**Heal the scars and change the stars**

_Curar as cicatrizes e mudar as estrelas_  
**Would you do it for me**

_Você o faria para mim_  
**Turn loose the heaven within**

_Libertar o paraíso interior_

Sob a areia a criança brincava. De lada a outro ela corria, alegre, alheia a todas as tristezas que mais tarde transbordariam em sua vida.

Os primeiros passos já haviam sido dados... As primeiras palavras já a muito haviam sido ditas... Willian crescia sobre o olhar da mãe que a tudo estava a seu lado, como estaria Will, o pai distante.

Naquela mesma tarde ensolarada ele completava seus cinco anos. Tão pequeno e ingênuo, e já tão forte e sábio! Elisabeth o avistava de perto, perguntando-se se ele sempre fora assim parecido com o pai ou somente agora os traços dele lhe vinham a tona.

Bom, não tinha certeza quanto a isso, mas naquela tarde, olhando-o tão atentamente como fazia via no pequeno as mesmas características do pai. O mesmo rosto, e suas feições, o cabelo castanho, apenas um tom mais claro, o mesmo olhar que tantas vezes a fez cair...

Ela então fitou o horizonte atrás dele. A minúscula linha, que a cada dia ela se perdia observando, e invariavelmente nada surgia de lá... Nada que fizesse com que seu coração saltasse, e de seus olhos as lágrimas mais profundas se revelassem... Nada, pois sua única esperança era de ver o Holandês dali surgir, era rever Will tão forte e seguro, retornando a ela.

O menino desviava sua atenção à mãe, esperando que lhe dirigisse um sorriso doce como habitualmente o fazia, enchendo-o de alegria, mas dessa vez ela não o olhava. Elizabeth tinha o olhar centrado no ponto distante, e em seus olhos algumas lágrimas involuntariamente soltas sobre a face. Confuso, e triste pela mãe ele correu até ela, rodeou os braços até onde alcançava, tentando ser para ela o que ela sempre era pra ele, como nas noites de tempestades, em que vinha abraçá-lo.

...Mas, não haviam trovões ou raios no céu... E mesmo assim ela chorava... Ele não entendia, mas mesmo assim continuava abraçando-a, confortando-a... E Elizabeth chorava mais intensamente ao sentir o toque do filho... Por mais que sua tristeza a sufocasse, um vestígio de alegria sempre trazia a chama da vida a seu corpo... Ela não estava mais sozinha.

– Yo ho, yo ho uma vida de pirata pra mim... – A canção inúmeras vezes havia sido cantada por ela, quando ele sentia medo. A voz doce do menino, tentava manter a música forte, a mãe sempre dizia que piratas fortes não temia pequenos transtornos. Então ele não deixaria que ela temesse.

**I'd take you away**

_Eu te levaria embora_  
**Castaway on a lonely day**

_Isolado em um dia solitário_  
**Bosom for a teary cheek**

_Colo para um rosto com lágrimas  
_**My song can but borrow your grace  
**_Minha canção pode no máximo emprestar seu charme_

**Ever felt away with me**

_Já se sentiu longe junto comigo_  
**Just once that all I need**

_Só uma vez tudo que preciso__  
_**Entwined in finding you one day**

_Envolvido em achar você algum dia_

Nas estrelas Will podia jurar ler o nome dela... Podia sentir sua tristeza, e ao mesmo tempo dividi-la com seu amor. Elizabeth estava tão longe, e ao mesmo tempo seu cheiro, sua voz, seu olhar... Nada abandonava Will.

Por mais que esses cinco anos tivessem passado lentamente, ele pode a cada dia senti-la junto a si, pode a cada noite sonhar com ela... Vê-la em seus braços... Chorar por ela, e ao mesmo tempo sorrir por se envolver nas mais calorosas lembranças.

Naquela noite, no mais distante confim onde ele era obrigado a estar, sentia sua presença mais viva que nunca... Uma angústia tomava sua alma, indescritivelmente, e como num vulto ele viu sobre o céu o rosto do menino... Estranhamente familiar e ao mesmo tempo desconhecido.

A imagem se dissipou rapidamente... Estando visível por poucos instantes, mas o olhar daquela criança o perseguiu, não só por aquela noite... Mas por toda sua vida.

**Ever felt away without me**

_Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença_  
**My love, it lies so deep**

_Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo_  
**Ever dream of me  
**_Sempre sonhe comigo_

_  
_Elisabeth caminhava sobre um vasto percurso morro a cima. A colina afastada de olhares curiosos tinha a vista mais privilegiada de toda a ilha. A loira sabia disso, a cada ano subira ali, as vezes, por dias seguidos caminhara naquele lugar, mas só desta vez seu sonho parecia se realizar.

- Yo ho, yo ho uma vida de pirata pra mim...

O menino caminhava atras dela, empolgado, não contendo a estranha ansiedade ele cantarolava a mesma canção que tantas vezes entonou quando o medo o aflingia. A voz já nao era a mesma fina e sem força, tomava aos poucos os traços de sua maturidade... Mas ainda era jovem, nove anos ele tinha, quase dez... A idade que em sua vida significava mais do que um simples aniversário, significava o encontro com o pai.

Durante a infância cresceu sonhando com o homem por quem sua mãe tão encantada mencionava... Aos poucos foi sabendo da história, cada ponto, alto ou baixo... Dede o princípio, no dia em que ela conheceu Will... Até o dia em que ele teve de se ausentar... Eternamente. Soube de seu avô, da história de sua família, do fardo que o pobre Bill teve de passar... Aprendeu a honrar o nome que carregava!

Mas conforme se tornavam freqüentes as histórias a falta do pai também crescia. Como se um buraco em seu peito tivesse sido feito, e um pedaço de sua vida fosse negro, sem lembranças...

Desde que completara os nove anos sonhava com esse dia, cada vez mais intensamente, a mãe o confidenciara que naquele ano ele viria, viria par conhecê-lo para dividir com ele o carinho fraternal... E sobre o pôr do sol ele tomava essa certeza.

**Come out, come out wherever you are**

_Saia, saia de onde estiver_

O grande momento chegara para Will, o dia que a muito era contado, ansiado agora se tornava realidade… Havia chegado o momento! Encontrar o amor novamente nos beijos de Elizabeth, o conforto em seus braços... A paz em seu olhar. Como sonhava com isso!

E agora, enquanto o vento lhe batia aos cabelos e as águas o levavam a ilha esperada, seu espírito emanava a paz. Estreitou os olhos procurando-a na areia da praia, mas não conseguira ver nada de onde estava.

**So lost in your sea**

_Tão perdido(a) em seu mar_

Elizabeth sentiu o pulsar em seu peito tornar-se mais intenso, ao momento em que o Holandês ressurgiu do horizonte, da mesma forma que havia sumido anos antes. O forte brilho verde, passageiro, nunca pareceu tão longo quanto naquele momento.

Willian ao lado da mãe, abraçado a ela, compartilhava a mesma excitação ao ver o navio diante de seus olhos. Era como imaginava, como sempre sonhou que fosse. E conforme as águas o traziam para a proximidade, a vontade de encontrar o pai tornava-se sufocante! Como ele seria? Era como imaginava? Parecia com ele? Rapidamente inundou-se de questões que sempre estiveram adormecidas em si. Mas não teve tempo de respondê-las, a mãe o tirou dos devaneios trazendo-o a realidade do momento... A tão sonhada realidade do momento.

-Vamos encontrá-lo. – Ela o chamou com a voz embargada.

O menino olhou o rosto angelical da mãe, encontrando as lágrimas que por ele escorriam. Emocionado ele apertou o abraço, e num gesto único, agarrou a mão dela, conduzindo-a a praia.

**Give in, give in for my touch**

_Entregue-se, entregue-se para meu toque  
_**For my taste for my lust**  
_Para meu provar, para minha luxúria  
_  
Em passos lentos a dupla alcançou a areia branca , a silhueta de Will surgiu ao longe. Aos poucos ele se aproximou, não acreditando na visão de Elizabeth a sua frente novamente. Mas ao lado dela um pequeno menino aguardava, com um olhar brilhante. Em Will um sorriso pareceu não conter-se em seus lábios. Ele olhou para a esposa que sorrindo de volta, afagou os cabelos do menino.

Os passos dele tornaram-se rápidos, e o abraço com a esposa foi forte e imediato! As emoções compartilhadas extravasaram naquele singelo e caloroso gesto. Os lábios se encontraram num beijo intenso, guardado a muito tempo pela saudade dos dois. E ao seu fim, um olhar profundo resumiu tudo.

Nada houveram palavras... Para que haveriam de dizê-las? Não resumiriam as emoções que brotavam naqueles corpos... Nem em suas essências.

**Ever felt away with me**

_Já se sentiu longe junto comigo_  
**Just once that all I need**

_Só uma vez tudo que preciso__  
_**Entwined in finding you one day**

_Envolvido em achar você algum dia_

**Ever felt away without me**

**Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença  
**_My love, it lies so deep_

**_Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo_  
Ever dream of me  
**_Sempre sonhe comigo_

**Your beauty cascaded it on me**  
_Sua beleza me cobriu como uma cascata_  
**In this white night fantasy**  
_Nesta fantasia de uma noite passada em branco_

**Dream of me  
**_Sonhe comigo_

O menino olhava o pai pela primeira vez maravilhado! A cena que acabara de presenciar tirou de sua face um sorriso que nunca em vida havia dado. Uma emoção única como ele jamais esperava sentir.

Will assim que soltou-se dos braços da esposa, dirigiu o olhar ao menino, que ainda sorridente o admirava. A inocência e o fascínio expostos em seus olhar... Como se por instantes fosse novamente aquela criança que brincava na praia... Que tinha tido o rosto refletido nas estrelas a Will... Sim! Era o mesmo garoto, seu filho.

Ele ajoelhou-se na areia frente ao menino, que não desgrudado os olhos de seus movimentos. Sorriu abertamente ao fitá-lo próximo, ao tocar em seu rosto, em seus cabelos. Incontido o menino pulou em seus braços, aconchegando-se no pai, como nunca pensou fazer.

Will chorou ao toque do menino, abraçou-o forte, agradecendo a Deus por ter lhe dado tamanho presente... Um filho!

**Ever felt away with me**

_Já se sentiu longe junto comigo_  
**Just once that all I need**

_Só uma vez tudo que preciso  
_**Entwined in finding you one day**

_Envolvido em achar você algum dia_

Na face da loira o sorriso cresceu conforme o gesto dos dois transformou-se num abraço. Viu em sua frente como num flash o sonho que sempre tivera, ano após ano, e que agora era a mais pura realidade.

O gesto fraternal entre os dois homens de sua vida! Seus dois maiores amores.

Ela abaixou-se e integrou aquele abraço, como se fosse o único gesto de sua vida abraçou-os com todo o amor, e toda a vontade guardada no peito. Will ao perceber o toque dela, beijou-lhe docemente, para depois se entregarem os dois ao sorriso do filho.

E por mais que aquele dia tenha passado rápido para os três, o sonho de se reencontrar tornou-se mais forte, e a cada novo dia, a cada novo ano, aqueles três corações estavam unidos a um sentimento maior: Um amor incondicional.

**Ever felt away without me**

_Já se sentiu longe sem minha presença_  
**My love, it lies so deep**

_Meu amor, ele jaz tão profundo_  
**Ever dream of me  
**_Sempre sonhe comigo_

* * *

**_Olá queridos!! Que saudades de vcs! :D  
bom, venho novamente importuná-los, mas dessa vez estou com Willa! Sim meu primeiro projeto Willa! Espero que não seja o ultimo!_**

_**Estava a meses com uma imensa vontade de escreve-la, antes mesmo do termino de minha outra fic, então resolvi tentar a sorte!**_

_**Espero que gostem, nunca havia escrito nada com músicas D apavorada**_

_**Bom, é isso, deixo um recado aos Willas que se interessarem a participar da comu **__**Fic's Wilabeths**__** no orkut, e tbm a compartilhar conosco opiniões e projetos!**_

_**Dedico a fic a a Taty Black que me incentivou muito para escrever, dando todo o apoio e me aguentando mto hihi! ah e tbm aCarlinha Turner como uma grande fã do casal que é.**_

_**Bjokas! E espero que em breve nos vejamos de novo :D**_


End file.
